The present invention relates generally to the field of graphical user interfaces, and, more particularly, to a portable hand-held appliance for capturing images through digital scanning that has a graphical user interface for displaying the captured images for user manipulation and processing, and communicating those images to another device or appliance.
Intangible information is a vital business asset that can be exploited for competitive advantage if managed properly. In the past fifteen years, improvements in information processing have been achieved primarily from the widespread use of microcomputers in the workplace and their application in local and wide area networks. Through such applications as electronic mail (email) and networked access to document storage servers, the electronic communications market has exploded. Nevertheless, business is still far from reaching a xe2x80x9cpaperlessxe2x80x9d workplace. For example, according to a 1993 report by BIS Strategic Decisions (hereinafter BIS), an information technology consulting firm, more than 90 billion documents were created in 1992 and more than 1 trillion copies of those documents were made. Moreover, BIS estimated that printing and copying expenses average between 6% and 13% of a typical company""s revenue. These statistics illustrate the economic savings available for those businesses that are able to merge paper and technology in a unified information processing strategy.
One tool that has proven useful for translating between paper and electronic information is the digital scanner. Scanner-enabled document distribution endows paper-based documents with the speed and convenience of electronic communications. A desktop scanner or network scanner allows business professionals to scan paper-based documents, manage them effectively and distribute them in a timely fashion. Users can share and distribute information easily by scanning directly to their email or personal computer (PC) fax applications. The growing popularity of fax modems and email is driving the acceptance of scanner-enabled document distribution in offices of all sizes. Fax/modem capabilities, which are available with virtually all modern PCs, enable users to send and receive faxes directly from a computerxe2x80x94at their desk or while travelingxe2x80x94and to check email remotely.
Nevertheless, while scanners are ideal for users who need to disseminate paper-based information to colleagues through PC facsimile and/or email, traditional flatbed scanners lack the convenience and flexibility that users have become accustomed to through such products as notebook computers and cellular phones. Hand-held scanners are an improvement in this regard; however, they are typically dependent on a host computer for displaying the scanned images and for providing power. U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,938 to Hayakawa et al. (hereinafter Hayakawa) discloses a portable image scanner designed to overcome these disadvantages. Specifically, Hayakawa discloses a hand-held cordless image scanner having a display/control screen, a memory for storing scanned images, a self contained power supply and an interface that allows the scanner to be received by a host computer as a memory card for transferring stored images from the scanner to the computer. While Hayakawa""s scanner is effective in breaking the dependency on a host computer for image display and power, it still has several drawbacks. For example, Hayakawa""s scanner offers no image processing features other than the capabilities of storing or discarding a newly scanned image and reviewing those images that have been stored previously. More advanced image processing would necessarily be done after transfer to a host computer. Moreover, Hayakawa does not offer a graphical user interface (GUI) containing icons and/or animation to assist users in operating their device. Finally, transfer of images is limited to those devices having ports for receiving an external memory card or the capability of reading the scanner memory through a memory card drive.
Accordingly, what is sought is a portable, hand-held image capturing device that allows users to process or manipulate captured images in the device and the ability to communicate the images directly to some other unit such as a computer, printer, or facsimile machine. In addition, the image capturing device should provide cordless operation and use a standard interface for transferring images to other devices. A GUI is preferred to assist users, particularly novices, in operating the device.
Certain novel features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows and will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned with the practice of the invention.
To achieve the novel features and advantages, the present invention is generally directed to a portable hand-held image capture and communication appliance and method of using same by which images may be captured via capturing means and saved in an internal memory. The appliance includes a processor for manipulating and exhibiting the images on a built-in display screen. Program code stored in the internal memory and executed by the processor includes a help utility module that allows the user to obtain information on operating the various features of the appliance.
According to an aspect of the invention, the program code includes a menu/navigation module that provides the user with a list of help topics and processes any user selection thereof.
According to another aspect of the invention, the help utility module includes code segments for displaying a textual dialog and still graphics or an animation that convey information correlated with the help topics. Advantageously, animation can be used to demonstrate features that would be difficult to explain in words or would require a lengthy dialog. For those topics requiring a more extensive textual explanation or if it is desired to combine a textual discussion with an animation, the help utility module includes a code segment for scrolling the display to communicate multiple screens or pages of information to the user. The user is informed of this capability through a scroll icon depicted on the display, which, in the preferred embodiment, portrays the navigation buttons on the appliance used to scroll between screens.
The appliance according to the present invention has many advantages, a few of which are highlighted hereafter, as examples.
One advantage of the invention is that intelligent image processing features, normally reserved for a traditional computer, are provided in a portable, hand-held image capturing appliance.
Another advantage of the invention is that a user is provided with helpful instruction on operating the device through a simple menu request without having to consult an external manual.
Still another advantage of the invention is that user help for some topics is provided through animation, which conveys an abundance of information for those topics where textual descriptions are less effective.
Yet another advantage of the invention is that a GUI is provided that, in conjunction with help utility, allows new users to operate the appliance with minimal training or assistance.